<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturno by huesoehilo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770956">Saturno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesoehilo/pseuds/huesoehilo'>huesoehilo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Latino Kyle Rayner, Underage Drug Use, not beta read/we die like men, they´re teens, we all know who´s gonna die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesoehilo/pseuds/huesoehilo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A los 16 años, Kyle no sabía qué diablos hacer con su vida.<br/>Lamentablemente, el hecho de recibir un anillo mágico alienígena de manos de un pitufo con un discurso críptico y sin instrucciones de uso no lo ayudó.<br/>No lo ayudó para nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>edit 30 nov- nombre cambiado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra DeWitt/Kyle Rayner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tierra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El anillo latía.</p>
<p>No iría tan lejos como para decir que tenía pulso, pero definitivamente había algo allí.</p>
<p>También estaba helado, como si sostuviera un trozo de hielo en plena California.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como el duende azul había hecho su acto de Gandalf de baja categoría se había esfumado, como si fuera producto de una alucinación… Pero Kyle se había fumado su último porro hacía días, sentado en el techo de su complejo de apartamentos, y ninguno de sus amigos le facilitaba su vicio.</p>
<p>Además, el anillo.</p>
<p>El puto anillo.</p>
<p>Se deslizó por la pared del callejón sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, porque ¿qué importaba que su mamá viera sus pantalones sucios de la orina de otros borrachos del club si tenía un anillo mágico extraterrestre en la mano?</p>
<p>Kyle era un chico simple.</p>
<p>Pasaba las tardes viendo animé y dibujando en su tableta gráfica, corría una cuenta de Tumblr llena de fanart y hacía comisiones a su tarjeta de débito.</p>
<p>Si tenía suerte, podría pasar los próximos diez años ahorrando para la matrícula de Calarts.</p>
<p>No tenía nada que ver con anillos mágicos o duendes azules.</p>
<p>¨¿Qué demonios?¨ susurró, hipnotizado por el anillo alienígena en su palma.</p>
<p>Y cuando el anillo se calentó en su palma, como si reconociera que estaba hablando de él, Kyle terminó de volverse loco.</p>
<p>Gritó y lanzó la maldita cosa hasta los basureros (espantando un par de ratas en el camino) y se largó a correr, como alma que lleva el diablo, a la parada de autobús.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo siguió a casa.</p>
<p>El puto anillo lo siguió por todo Los Ángeles hasta el apartamento de su mamá y lo esperó en su cuarto, tendido en su almohada de espuma como los chocolates en los hoteles de los ricos.</p>
<p>Kyle no gritó, sólo porque si había algo más aterrador que un anillo extrañamente persistente, era su mamá.</p>
<p>Pero lo que sí hizo fue tirar el anillo por el inodoro y luego llamar a Alex.</p>
<p>¨¿Un duende?¨ preguntó ella por la línea, en un tono que claramente no era el adecuado para la mierda extraña que estaba pasando.</p>
<p>¨El anillo me siguió, ¡Estaba en mi puta almohada!¨ susurró el chico, frenético, clavándose las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.</p>
<p>¨¿Se te apareció un duende mágico y tú te preocupas del anillo?¨</p>
<p>¨Te estoy diciendo que la maldita cosa tiene mente propia y decidió venir a mat-¨</p>
<p>¨Pero a ver, ¿hoy fumaste porros?¨</p>
<p>¨¡No estoy drogado, chingadamadre!¨ gritó el chico.</p>
<p>Y luego su pánico fue reemplazado por el miedo.</p>
<p>Su cara adquirió el mismo tono que las baldosas de las paredes.</p>
<p>¨¿Qué pasó ahora?¨ escuchó a Alex preguntar por la línea, pero se había sacado el teléfono.</p>
<p>El baño tenía una acústica excelente.</p>
<p>¨¡KYLE!¨</p>
<p>¨Me lleva la verga¨ maldijo el chico, antes de que Maura Rayner irrumpiera en el baño, llevando la furia de Dios y las madres trabajadoras sobre sus hombros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entonces, la cosa es que Kyle conocía bien a los superhéroes.</p>
<p>De pequeño, había caído como estúpido en todas las series hechas para obsesionar a los niños y hacer a los padres comprar muñecos- Pokémon, Digimon, Naruto, los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Mew Mew Power.</p>
<p>Si tenía un montón de diseños distintos, él los quería.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, su mamá no podía permitirse más de uno o dos por cada colección de muñecos (ni hablar de figuras buenas- nada de SHfiguarts para él), así que había encontrado la manera de suplir los huecos en sus colecciones dibujando.</p>
<p>Puede que no tuviera todas las evoluciones de Eevee en figuras de dos pulgadas, pero tenía cuadernos enteros de dibujos de ellos, ¡hasta había hecho un flipbook!</p>
<p>Dicho esto, obviamente que se había obsesionado con los superhéroes- ¡eran un equipo de guerreros con trajes y habilidades diferentes!</p>
<p>Así que cuando el chico comenzó a recibir comisiones, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue ahorrar todo el verano para comprar la línea evolutiva del Primer Robin, edición deluxe. 15 articulaciones y una base para exponer, la capa era de tela.</p>
<p>Su mamá casi se infarta cuando le mostró el precio en su computadora, y más aún cuando el chico le entregó una bolsa de papel con 300 dólares y le pidió que lo comprara con su tarjeta para el descuento de su banco.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que quería ser un superhéroe… desde la perspectiva abstracta de un adolescente. La mitad de sus amigos fantaseaban con tener poderes, y los consejeros de la escuela estaban teniendo problemas para aterrizar las ambiciones de los estudiantes con tanta frecuencia que sus orientaciones vocacionales incluían una media hora de charla sobre porqué ¨ser un superhéroe¨ no era una carrera adecuada.</p>
<p>Todos querían ser superhéroes, esa era la norma.</p>
<p>La diferencia era que Kyle, con el duende de vestido rojo frente a él y un anillo alienígena metido en el culo, se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería eso.</p>
<p>El chico tuvo problemas para dormir. Un sueño irregular que le regalaba pocos espacios en la negrura absoluta sólo para bombardearlo con imágenes de capas rojas rotas, dedos partidos y un vacío en el estómago que sólo podía describir como la sensación de no tener nada bajo los pies.</p>
<p>Se despertó sobresaltado a las 6 de la mañana, sólo para descubrir el puto anillo a 3 centímetros de su nariz, flotando inocente en medio de una suave luz verde.</p>
<p>Kyle no lloró, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se lo llevó a la escuela.</p>
<p>¿Qué más podía hacer?</p>
<p>Parecía la clase de cosas que hacían los chicos cuando se encontraban armas alienígenas.</p>
<p>Aún así, el nerviosismo lo hacía palparse el bolsillo de sus jeans de manera tan frecuente que estaba seguro que no menos de tres carteristas ya lo habían marcado como ¨probablemente lleva mucho dinero- posible objetivo de robo¨</p>
<p>(y bueno, tal vez estuviera deseando que se lo robaran… porque el anillo tal vez era como las varitas de Harry Potter, y si se lo quitaban por la fuerza cambiaría de maestro y lo dejaría en paz)</p>
<p>De cualquier manera, llegó a su parada de autobús con todo el contenido de sus bolsillos intacto y vagamente insultado por no haber sido robado.</p>
<p>O sea, si, probablemente tenía un letrero en la frente que decía ¨hijo de madre con dos trabajos que dibuja monas chinas en calzones para tener dinero de autobús¨, pero aún así no creía que estuviera tan en la mierda como para necesitar la compasión de los ladrones.</p>
<p>El puto anillo vibró en su bolsillo, y Kyle se atragantó con su café antes de obligarse a entrar a la escuela.</p>
<p>De no saber que era imposible, podría haber dicho que esa cosa se estaba riendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mitad del segundo periodo, su maestra de química lo envió a la enfermería por estar, en sus palabras, demasiado pálido.</p>
<p>Recogió sus cosas con movimientos torpes, contribuyendo al semblante de preocupación de la sexagenaria, y saludó con la mano a Shane, que le lanzó un rápido <em>¨hablamos durante el almuerzo¨</em> antes de que Kyle se escabullera por la puerta.</p>
<p>Era un buen amigo, solía dejarlo prender porros en su cochera después de terminar la tarea de química.</p>
<p>El anillo se quedó inerte durante todo su examen, y sólo pareció revivir cuando la enfermera, de manera completamente seria, le preguntó si acaso consumía drogas.</p>
<p>¨Sólo marihuana¨ contestó el chico antes de poder morderse la lengua, y la enfermera chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, antes de masajearse las sienes.</p>
<p>¨¿Sabes que tendré que reportar esto?¨</p>
<p>¨Pero es legal¨</p>
<p>¨Para mayores de 21 años, Rayner¨</p>
<p>¨Uh… ¿mi hermano mayor fuma en nuestra habitación?¨</p>
<p>La mujer pareció tentada a pegarle con su portapapeles.</p>
<p>¨Te pondré en el grupo de revisión de mochilas. No traigas nada a la escuela o van a expulsarte¨ sentenció la mujer, lanzándole una aspirina. ¨a esta edad el THC puede joderte el desarrollo neuronal, no seas estúpido¨</p>
<p>¨Gracias señorita¨</p>
<p>¨Largo de aquí¨ lo despidió ella, y Kyle huyó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex lo esperaba en su lugar habitual de almuerzo- esto es, prácticamente escondidos en las gradas de la pista de futbol, donde los deportistas no tuvieran excusas buenas para robar su mochila y partirle la tableta gráfica.</p>
<p>¨Ya no puedo traer porros¨ dijo el chico, dejándose caer al lado de su novia.</p>
<p>De alguna manera, la charla de las drogas y la revisión de su mochila habían cambiado su preocupación sobre el anillo alienígena a la posibilidad de ser expulsado de la secundaria.</p>
<p>Tal vez tendría que regalarle algo a la enfermera, algo como dulces- La había visto escarbar todas las fuentes de golosinas en la fiesta de Halloween, robándose todas las gominolas de los niños.</p>
<p>No cualquier enfermera le advertiría de las revisiones de mochilas… pero tal vez era sólo que estaba acostumbrada al nido de bandas y drogas que era Downtown.</p>
<p>¨Deberías avisarle a los demás que te saliste de la enfermería, estaban preocupados¨ dijo la chica, con las puntas de sus uñas haciendo ruido cada vez que tipeaba en su teléfono.</p>
<p>¨Enseguida¨ suspiró el chico, enviando un mensaje a su chat grupal. Luego, dio un vistazo a las gradas, vacías. ¨¿Y los demás?¨</p>
<p>Todo su grupo solía almorzar - los otakus, e-boys y k-popers debían mantenerse juntos.</p>
<p>Por alguna razón los nerdos y los trekkers los odiaban, lo que no era inteligente porque la comunidad friki debería estar unida para resistir la escuela secundaria, pero nadie parecía entenderlo.</p>
<p>¨Les dije que quería hablar contigo a solas, y ahora Carla piensa que vamos a terminar y Shane cree que estoy embarazada¨</p>
<p>Kyle parpadeó.</p>
<p>¨Vaya, eso es extrañamente específico¨</p>
<p>¨Pude haber insinuado algo¨ dijo ella, con una risita.</p>
<p>El chico se sonrojó.</p>
<p>¨Si mi mamá escucha eso me cortará las bolas¨</p>
<p>¨Bueno, necesitábamos tiempo a solas, ¿No?¨ dijo ella, con un gesto de la mano que hacía brillar su manicura de pedrería.</p>
<p>Kyle le había dicho que las coreanas no solían ponerse tanta pedrería en las uñas, pero Alex le había mostrado el instagram de su idol favorita y Kyle se había tenido que tragar sus palabras.</p>
<p>¨Ahora cuéntamelo todo¨ exigió ella, con un brillo emocionado en los ojos.</p>
<p>El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspiró y lo hizo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¨Entonces, sólo para aclararlo¨ dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios como hacía cuando estaba concentrada. ¨¿El alienígena te dijo que hicieras lo necesario?¨</p>
<p>¨Palabra¨</p>
<p>¨¿Y que servirías?¨</p>
<p>¨Más o menos así¨</p>
<p>¨Uh¨</p>
<p>Ella le pidió el anillo.</p>
<p>Por un momento, Kyle no quiso dárselo, con una extraña sensación posesiva que chocó completamente con todos sus intentos de deshacerse de él.</p>
<p>Luego se sacudió esa sensación, y se lo sacó del bolsillo.</p>
<p>Parecía extrañamente tosco en las manos de Alex, tan grande y anguloso que más que un anillo, parecía un sello de cera.</p>
<p>Ella lo examinó de cerca, incluso poniéndoselo en el dedo anular, y casi parecía sorprendida cuando el anillo le quedó tan suelto en el dedo que Kyle podría jurar que se había agrandado.</p>
<p>¨¿Te lo haz probado?¨ preguntó ella, haciéndolo girar.</p>
<p>¨No¨</p>
<p>¨Inténtalo¨ dijo ella, dejando caer el anillo en su mano.</p>
<p>Kyle se deslizó el anillo en su anular, quedando más firme que en la mano menuda de Alex.</p>
<p>Casi se sentía bien.</p>
<p>¨¿Y bien?¨ preguntó la chica con avidez, como si esperara que le cambiara el color de pelo o algo así.</p>
<p>¨Me queda mejor que a ti¨ dijo el chico, sin poder sacudirse la sensación de que debería pasar… algo.</p>
<p>El anillo estaba frío como una piedra, aunque en realidad no pesara mucho. Seguía siendo más bien tosco, pero Kyle tenía nudillos grandes, así que no era tan chocante como en la delicada mano de Alex.</p>
<p>¨¿Sabes que ese es un anillo de Linterna Verde?¨ dijo la chica, y Kyle casi se cae de la grada.</p>
<p>¨¿Cómo sabes eso?¨ preguntó, repentinamente nervioso de que alguien los escuchara (aunque nadie se les acercaba mucho, por eso de ser otaku/k-poper).</p>
<p>¨Por el anillo, duh¨ se burló la chica, señalando el tallado.</p>
<p>Kyle se volvió a poner el anillo de frente (la talla se había corrido al lado interno de su palma, como si se escondiera), y efectivamente, Alex tenía razón.</p>
<p>No lo había visto al principio porque todas las fotos del anillo que habían en la red eran distintas, pero si ignorabas la falta de un borde circular, eso era la linterna de Linterna Verde.</p>
<p>Vaya problema.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No volvieron al último bloque.</p>
<p>Kyle no tenía la cabeza en cálculo.</p>
<p>En su lugar, saltaron las vallas tras el gimnasio y tomaron el metro hasta Santa Mónica, apretujados entre la marea de turistas de temporada baja.</p>
<p>Tras una rápida parada al Walgreens de Lincoln Boulevard, tenían una Zesty de tres litros y una bolsa barata de papitas para ir a sentarse al muelle, como buenos estudiantes que no podrían permitirse comida a precio de turistas.</p>
<p>Todo el tiempo, Kyle tuvo que irse sujetando el anillo alienígena, que cada poco tiempo lograba deslizarse hasta la punta de su dedo.</p>
<p>¨Siento que hay algo que nos falta¨ dijo la chica, lamiéndose la sal de de sus dedos aceitosos. ¨Quiero decir, ¿No habían cuatro linternas?¨</p>
<p>¨¿Porqué me preguntas? Literalmente acaban de cargarme el anillo, no tengo idea cómo funcionan¨</p>
<p>¨¿Quién sabe? Todos los días surgen superhéroes, tal vez así es como nacen¨</p>
<p>¨¿De anillos de colores y callejones de clubes?¨</p>
<p>¨No, de adolescentes angustiados buscando drogarse¨</p>
<p>El chico soltó un gran suspiro antes de tomar un trago de Zesty.</p>
<p>Alex jugó con su teléfono durante un par de minutos, claramente molesta por la velocidad de su internet. El chico se tendió de espaldas, cruzando el brazo tras la cabeza.</p>
<p>La verdad era que superado el shock de la noche anterior, comenzaba a ver lo que Alex sugería… salvo lo de las drogas. Enserio, fumaba dos veces con ellos y ya el drogadicto del grupo.</p>
<p>Pero todo lo demás… bien, ciertamente las biografías de los superhéroes siempre decían que eran gente que elegía ocupar sus habilidades especiales para ayudar a su comunidad, en una redacción que francamente parecía dirigida a hacer que los niños eligieran sus futuros en base a su superhéroe favorito- de ahí la generación de profesionales frustrados<em>, todo tenía sentido</em>.</p>
<p>¨Mira¨ dijo ella, tendiéndole su móvil. El chico ahuecó las manos sobre él para ver algo en la pantalla demasiado oscura, leyendo atentamente todo el artículo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Linterna Verde no es un superhéroe como los demás, y ni siquiera es sólo uno… ¡pertenecen a la policía espacial! Nuestros tres Linternas comparten el nombre con sólo una diferencia: el número.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El espacio está dividido en 3600 sectores, y cada uno de ellos cuenta con sus propios Linternas, siendo la Tierra perteneciente al Sector Espacial 2814- así, tenemos a los Linterna Verde 2814-I, 2814-II y 2814-III.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Al ser policías espaciales, los Linterna deben preocuparse de todo su sector, no sólo de su planeta- ¡por eso cada vez que la Liga se reúne públicamente pareciera que cambian al Linterna! Nuestros tres amigos se turnan en sus deberes con el Espacio y con la Liga, siempre llevando en alto el Anillo, símbolo de su pertenencia al Cuerpo y lo que él representa, porque el Anillo es quien elige al usuario, y el anillo sólo busca dos cosas: integridad moral y valor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nos sentimos orgullosos de decir que nuestros tres Linternas son los hombres más valientes de la Tierra…</em>
</p>
<p>Era la página de la Justice League of America.</p>
<p>¨Uff, parece una disertación de niño de primaria¨</p>
<p>¨Si, creo que está diseñado para que los niños hagan sus tareas¨ dijo ella, antes de clavarle un dedo en el pecho. ¨¿Qué aprendiste del articulo?¨</p>
<p>¨Que los alienígenas son reales¨</p>
<p>¨Aparte¨</p>
<p>¨¿Qué quieres que te diga?¨ se quejó el chico, incorporándose con un gemido. ¨Ahí dice que hay que ser valiente e íntegro, y yo no soy nada de eso¨</p>
<p>¨Bueno, el anillo piensa lo contrario¨</p>
<p>¨También dice que el anillo los escoge, no que un pitufo volador te lo entrega en la mano¨ contestó el chico, de mal humor.</p>
<p>¨Estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí Kyle¨ dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido. ¨Entiendo que estés confundido, pero estas cosas no pasan de la nada¨</p>
<p>¨Lo siento¨ se disculpó, avergonzado. ¨Sólo que… no lo sé, no quiero esto. Desde el año pasado que los superhéroes están cayendo como moscas, y yo-¨ se cortó. Se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, frustrado.</p>
<p>Alex bufó, pero no se fue. Sacó un cigarrillo y luego dejó que Kyle se lo robara, antes de irse del muelle hasta la estación de metro, dejando atrás a los turistas de invierno y al carrusel.</p>
<p>Alex le dijo que pasara la noche investigando, lo besó y luego lo abandonó cuando llegaron a su parada.</p>
<p>El anillo seguía resbalándose de su dedo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenía miedo.</p>
<p>Las imágenes de Superman muerto, cubierto de sangre oscura y con el cuerpo tan destrozado que podían ver las costillas rotas a través de su pecho desnudo, tan golpeado que estaba azul- no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.</p>
<p>No creía que algo pudiera ser peor… hasta hacía cuatro días, en Coast.</p>
<p>De la misma forma en que todos en Los Ángeles conocían a alguien en San Francisco, todos también conocían a alguien de Coast.</p>
<p>Para Kyle, era una chica de Tumblr con la que intercambiaba drabbles por fanart.</p>
<p>Habían estado hablando de hacer un fancomic de Booster Gold, con él ilustrando y ella haciendo el guion.</p>
<p>Su perfil seguía en línea, mientras Tumblr seguía bajando manualmente los perfiles que tuvieran la dirección IP asociada a Coast.</p>
<p>No sólo había sido Coast: Monterrey, Salinas, King City… casi todas las localidades aledañas habían sido tocadas por el Superman Cyborg y Mongul, pero Coast era la que se había llevado la peor parte.</p>
<p>Y los avistamientos de Linterna Verde 2814-I se habían detenido justo después de que se reportara que el fantasma de la ciudad era verde.</p>
<p>La verdad, la noche de la destrucción, Kyle había mirado al cielo y había visto una estela.</p>
<p>Al principio pensó que era una estrella fugaz, pero se dio cuenta de que era estúpido y que tenía que ser un Linterna, porque la estela era verde.</p>
<p>Luego su mamá lo había llamado desde el trabajo, gritando que prendiera el televisor. Kyle, confundido y alarmado, casi se resbala del techo del apartamento en su prisa por entrar por su ventana.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar qué canal era.</p>
<p>Todos los noticieros tenían las mismas imágenes.</p>
<p><em>Aidara vivía en Coast</em>, pensó, aturdido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leyó durante toda la noche, haciendo girar el anillo en su dedo.</p>
<p>La mayoría de los hilos de reddit no eran más que conjeturas, y encontró todo un hilo sobre las entrevistas del Linterna pelirrojo contradiciendo cada cosa que había dicho en el pasado, básicamente por joder.</p>
<p>Pero lo que los usuarios habían podido sacar en limpio era que el anillo era como una supercomputadora alienígena: lo sabía todo, les permitía hablar en cualquier idioma, los hacía volar y, sobre todo, los hacía capaces de crear cosas.</p>
<p>Habían videos de Youtube con compilaciones de creaciones, tipo ¨TOP 10 CREACIONES MÁS IMPRESIONANTES DE LINTERNA VERDE¨, ¨LAS MEJORES CREACIONES DE LV¨, NO CREERÁS LO QUE CREÓ LINTERNA¨, etc. Iban desde plataformas para trasladar personas hasta una fortaleza de ingeniería donde la superficie transparente exterior dejaba a la vista cómo se movían los engranajes.</p>
<p>Esa asombroso y Kyle estaba asustado.</p>
<p>¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?</p>
<p>¿A qué se refería el alienígena con lo de servir?</p>
<p>El anillo estaba frío y en su dedo, ni siquiera zumbaba como la noche anterior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex y él se escaparon de la escuela por el resto de la semana, tomando el metro hasta la playa y luego alquilando bicicletas en el muelle, tomando la ciclovía que conectaba todas las playas de la cuenca de California.</p>
<p>Terminaban siempre en una playa sin nombre a dos horas de Santa Mónica, donde la arena era invadida por grandes roqueríos y era imposible nadar... lo que significaba que no habían turistas.</p>
<p>Según su investigación, Kyle tenía que querer hacer algo, y el anillo haría el resto.</p>
<p>El chico se había reído hasta que Alex le había mostrado el video del Linterna afroamericano diciendo exactamente eso, palabra por palabra.</p>
<p>Así que Kyle se puso el anillo, cerró los ojos y dejó su mente vagar.</p>
<p>¿Qué quería?</p>
<p>Linterna Verde usa un uniforme, verde negro y blanco.</p>
<p><em>Quiero usar el uniforme de Linterna Verde</em>, pensó.</p>
<p>Y por primera vez en días, sintió que el anillo dejaba de estar frío.</p>
<p>Un suave calor lo envolvió, como los primeros rayos de sol del verano… menos en el pecho, que parecía una circunferencia helada.</p>
<p>Alex ahogó un jadeo.</p>
<p>¨¡Kyle, mira!¨ dijo ella, emocionada.</p>
<p>Kyle abrió los ojos, y se miró las manos automáticamente</p>
<p>Su corazón tartamudeó.</p>
<p>Su ropa ya no existía: en su lugar, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una tela fina, tan fina que parecía hecha de… luz.</p>
<p>La parte superior y las botas eran verdes, mientras que los pantalones y mangas eran negros. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de guantes blancos que hacían resaltar el anillo, como los guantes de los uniformes militares de gala, y en el centro de su pecho, en el lugar helado pero extrañamente agradable, brillaba el símbolo de Linterna Verde.</p>
<p>¨Es- es como¨ tartamudeó el chico, asombrado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Es como el traje de los otros.</em>
</p>
<p>¨¡tu cara, Kyle, tócate la cara!¨ exclamó la chica, y Kyle se llevó las manos a sus mejillas.</p>
<p>No sentía ninguna otra textura, era como si su cara estuviera expuesta… pero sabía que eso no era cierto, porque sus yemas sentían un borde claro de calor que él no sentía, como si su cara estuviera cubierta de una luz cálida que sólo se derramaba hacia el exterior.</p>
<p>Alex le mostró la pantalla negra de su teléfono.</p>
<p>Tenía puesta una máscara verde, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de blanco.</p>
<p>Una sonrisa de euforia se abrió paso por su rostro.</p>
<p>¨Esto es genial¨ dijo el chico, antes de que ambos adolescentes estallaran en risas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle era un Linterna Verde.</p>
<p>No sabía exactamente cómo eso funcionaba, pero estaba bien, Alex lo estaba ayudando.</p>
<p>Los chicos volvieron a las clases regulares y toda la escuela pensaba que se habían pasado la semana escapándose para follar en el letrero de Hollywood… y por primera vez, a Kyle no podría importarle menos qué diablos decían de él en la escuela.</p>
<p>Iban a sus clases, almorzaban con sus amigos, discutía con Shane sobre si Shingeki no Kyojin era mejor o peor que Tokyo Ghoul, entregaba su mochila para que David, el guardia de la entrada con extensiones en sus orejas la revisara en busca de porros… Pero cuando terminaban el último periodo la pareja tomaba el autobús a casa de Kyle, directos a jugar con el anillo.</p>
<p>¨¿Haz probado volar?¨</p>
<p>¨Si, pero no me resulta¨</p>
<p>¨¡Prueba de nuevo!¨</p>
<p>Y así con todo. La novedad los había absorbido a tal grado que un miércoles a las ocho, mientras Alex y Kyle estaban encerrados en su cuarto viendo si Kyle podía crear plataformas lo suficientemente firmes para que Alex se parara encima… se perdieron el portazo de la mamá de Kyle.</p>
<p>¨¿Kyle, estás en casa?¨</p>
<p>Kyle lo perdió todo- su uniforme se desvaneció, cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y Alex cayó de culo, habiendo estado suspendida a medio metro sobre una brillante plataforma verde.</p>
<p>¨puta madre¨ soltó el chico, blanco de miedo.</p>
<p>Alex logró hacerle el gesto de ¨<em>oculta el anillo</em>¨ antes de que la puerta del chico se abriera y allí estaba Maura Rayner, con las manos en las caderas y el rostro pintado por el cansancio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los había llevado a una conversación muy incómoda en el destartalado sofá de la sala de Kyle, con ambos adolescentes teniendo que explicar que sí, seguían siendo novios; si, estaban en el cuarto de Kyle con la puerta cerrada; no, <em>aunque usted no lo crea, no estábamos follando. </em></p>
<p>No con esas palabras, pero Kyle había mascullado algo que hizo a la señora Rayner fruncir el ceño de una manera peligrosa.</p>
<p>¨¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces?¨ preguntó ella, lívida.</p>
<p>Alex soltó un graznido que sonó como tarea.</p>
<p>Entonces tuvieron que enseñarle la kilométrica cantidad de deberes que habían acumulado en su semana sabática.</p>
<p>Luego, Maura se había llevado a Kyle a su propio dormitorio y arrastró a la chica a la cocina, donde le preguntó, entre mujeres, si habían tenido sexo, si había sido consentido y si habían usado protección.</p>
<p>Alex se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero aseguró que no, que realmente habían estado estudiando. ¨Bueno, para cuando llegó estábamos viendo videos en mi teléfono, pero le prometo que hicimos tarea toda la tarde¨</p>
<p>Maura dijo que entendía, llamó a los padres de Alex y la envió en Uber al Palacio Kravitz, su edificio de apartamentos a veinte cuadras.</p>
<p>Más tarde aquella noche, Kyle fregaba los platos con el ceño fruncido, perdido en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>¨Estaba pensando¨ dijo ella, dejando caer un par de hojas de menta en una taza. ¨¿Cómo es que tienen tanta tarea?¨</p>
<p>Kyle casi dejó caer un vaso.</p>
<p>¨¿Cómo?¨ preguntó, con la voz estrangulada.</p>
<p>Maura vertió agua del termo a su taza, la imagen de la tranquilidad. ¨¿Qué profesor les da tanta tarea? Se supone que, mientras dure el luto por Coast, sus cargas académicas serán bajas.¨</p>
<p>Mierda.</p>
<p>Kyle no supo qué contestar, así que quedó un pesado silencio entre ellos, con su mamá observándolo desde el marco de la puerta de la diminuta cocina, con una taza de té que se enfriaba en la encimera.</p>
<p>Finalmente, ella suspiró y se retiró a su cuarto.</p>
<p>La única luz que quedó encendida fue la de la cocina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle amaba a su mamá.</p>
<p>De verdad lo hacía- siempre habían sido ellos dos, solos en su apartamento de mierda en la soleada California.</p>
<p>Bueno, alguna vez estuvo su padre, pero no importaba. Todo el tramo de vida que le importaba había sido cubierto por su mamá.</p>
<p>Cuando era menor, solía acompañarla durante las tardes en la tienda donde trabajaba, con su caja de crayolas y su fajo de individuales de papel ceroso. Allí, en el lado que no tenía menús impresos se ponía a dibujar toda la tarde, junto a una botella rellenable de jugo barato y una bolsa de galletas de animalitos.</p>
<p>A medida que crecía, todo se había vuelto... complicado.</p>
<p>Para resumir, Maura temía que Kyle se uniera a una de las pandillas de latinos de Los Ángeles. Se lo había dicho textualmente una noche a los quince años, apenas había cruzado el umbral del apartamento, apestando a marihuana.</p>
<p>La primera vez que había llegado con dinero extra Maura casi había llamado a la policía, y sólo se había calmado cuando el chico le había mostrado la transferencia, la conversación con su cliente y la comisión en su tableta gráfica.</p>
<p>Desde ese momento tuvo que decirle de todo el dinero que ganaba con sus comisiones. Ni siquiera lo tocaba ni nada: sólo quería estar tranquila de que fuera dinero de dibujos, no de traficar droga. (</p>
<p>convenientemente, olvidó preguntarle sobre el destino del dinero).</p>
<p>Ya casi no hablaba con ella, incluso en los fines de semana que podían hacer cosas juntos. Sencillamente, el chico había olvidado cómo hablar con su mamá.</p>
<p>Con la vista fija en el techo, Kyle fantaseó con contarle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mamá, me dieron un anillo de Linterna Verde y ahora tengo que hacer algo con él. No sé exactamente qué, pero creo que tengo que convertirme en un superhéroe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si no me vez en casa tan seguido es porque estaré salvando al mundo, no porque me esté drogando. </em>
</p>
<p>Si, claro.</p>
<p>Giró el anillo en su dedo, cada vez más convencido de quedárselo.</p>
<p>Eso es, si el condenado anillo dejaba de resbalarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue una suma de cosas.</p>
<p>El recorte de horas de uno de los trabajos de su mamá, el aviso del casero del aumento de la renta.</p>
<p>La fecha.</p>
<p>Cualquier chico sería una bomba de tiempo con todo eso en la cabeza, así que cuando Brett Waid tiró un globo de agua en la bolsa de Kyle durante el receso del primer periodo… bueno, Kyle estaba furioso.</p>
<p>Y era gracioso, pero dos meses antes, su reacción habría sido comenzar una pelea de insultos, luego irse a los empujones y terminar cuando los maestros fueran a separarlos y fueran citados a la oficina del director.</p>
<p>Pero en ese momento, lo único que podía pensar entre la bruma de ira que nublaba su cabeza era que sería <em>fácil. </em></p>
<p>Sería malditamente fácil cubrirse de su traje de linterna y llevárselo a volar, colgando de los tobillos.</p>
<p>(Alex parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos, porque le había cogido la muñeca: si a todos los estudiantes podría haberles parecido una novia consolando a su pareja, para él era claro que ella lo estaba conteniendo de hacer una estupidez).</p>
<p>Pero- Cada vez que se ponía el anillo e intentaba hacer algo, era jodidamente difícil.</p>
<p>Una de las razones por las que su mamá había estado tan convencida de que Alex y él habían follado era que cuando usaba el anillo terminaba cubierto de sudor, temblando y casi sin fuerzas.</p>
<p>Era difícil, era extenuante y Kyle no entendía cómo diablos los otros tres linternas podían hacerlos funcionar como si nada.</p>
<p>Hasta ese día.</p>
<p>Sentía que podría haberlo hecho en dos segundos. Era como si una fuerza en su interior, una bola de energía blanca y helada como el símbolo en su pecho hubiera reaccionado a sus emociones y simplemente se subiera al carro, salvaje y gritando por sangre.</p>
<p>Si no hubiera estado tan enojado se habría sorprendido, ya que la sensación era similar a la claridad post- subidón.</p>
<p>¨Salgamos de aquí¨ logró mascullar el chico, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Alex lo escuchara, aún si seguían rodeados de amigos preocupados.</p>
<p>Se deshizo de su grupo con la excusa de ir a tomar aire a las gradas, y pronto ambos adolescentes estaban saltando las vallas tras el gimnasio. Tomaron el autobús hasta la casa de Alex, y allí el chico pudo sacarse el anillo para, finalmente, gritar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa tarde follaron de verdad, en la estrecha cama individual del cuarto de Alex.</p>
<p>¨Deberíamos irnos¨ murmuró el chico, con la nariz hundida en el pelo de su novia.</p>
<p>El año anterior había llevado un corte de pelo de idol coreano, pelo había crecido y ya su pelo rubio le llegaba hasta la barbilla, extendiéndose hacia todos lados como un gigantesco pompón.</p>
<p>La chica, acurrucada a su lado, ahogó una risa en su clavícula.</p>
<p>¨Si, claro. Como tú lo digas, superhéroe¨</p>
<p>Kyle, aún en la bruma post orgasmo, frunció el ceño y se incorporó sobre los codos.</p>
<p>¨Hablo en serio Alex, podríamos largarnos de aquí¨</p>
<p>Alex, habiendo perdido su almohada humana, se cubrió con su colcha de retazos hasta la barbilla. ¨Tu nunca hablas en serio Kyle, perdóname por no llevarte la corriente esta vez¨</p>
<p>¨¿A qué te refieres con eso?¨</p>
<p>¨No te hagas el imbécil¨ dijo ella, con un tono seco. ¨Hablas de irnos como si pudiera dejarlo todo y seguirte, ¿y con que seguridad?¨</p>
<p>¨Con esto¨ dijo el chico, levantando la mano del anillo. ¨Con esto podríamos dejar de preocuparnos del dinero extra- o de cualquier cosa, en realidad. Con esto, podría salir a hacerme el héroe, y tú podrías sacarme fotos y venderlas, y podríamos ganarnos la vida así-¨</p>
<p>¨Kyle, te voy a detener ahora y quiero que me respondas de forma honesta: ¿qué quieres hacer con tu vida?¨</p>
<p>Kyle abrió la boca, listo para contestar un ¨Vivir contigo¨ pero se detuvo.</p>
<p>¿Qué quería?</p>
<p>Hasta hacía poco más de una semana, el chico había soñado con estudiar diseño gráfico o animación, y su escuela soñada era Calarts.</p>
<p>Aunque… durante meses, ese sueño (si se lo pudiera llamar así) había estado teñido de anhelo y desesperanza, como cuando eres mayor y te das cuenta de que no puedes ser astronauta.</p>
<p>Miraba animé y hacía arte digital, y aquello llenaba su alma; pero aquellos días parecía que nada, ninguna sensación o emoción o recompensa podían superar la ingravidez de la marihuana, el subidón de las tachas o- o la adrenalina de la cocaína, que lo dejaba como si tuviera los nervios expuestos y lo recorriera la <em>electricidad. </em></p>
<p>(hacía años, en su primer porro, se había prometido jamás probar la cocaína. Ahora, su regla era jamás comprar cocaína- pero si le ofrecían en alguna fiesta, ¿Quién era él para negarse a coger un pellizco de polvo y metérselo por la nariz?)</p>
<p>No se había drogado desde el día después de la destrucción de Coast, aunque fuera porque lo habían cargado con el anillo antes de que lograra ubicar a Sunny Gómez, su dealer.</p>
<p>¨Hablé de Nueva York contigo exactamente una vez¨ siguió ella, como si no fuera consiente del tsunami que había causado en su mente. ¨Dije que quería ir a estudiar fotografía. ¿Y ahora quieres irte a vivir allí, sin nada más que tu anillo?¨</p>
<p>¨Y tú¨</p>
<p>¨Ah, entonces soy un accesorio, muchas gracias¨ dijo ella, levantándose con impaciencia.</p>
<p>¨¡Tu sabes que no lo dije así!¨</p>
<p>¨No, pero pensaste que yo diría que sí, simplemente corriendo tras tus caprichos¨ Se vistió rápido, subiéndose los pantalones como si Kyle no estuviera en su cama, desnudo de cuerpo y alma. ¨Escucha¨ dijo ella, ajustándose el corpiño a sus pechos generosos. ¨Estuve contigo en esto¨ dijo ella, haciendo un gesto vago al anillo de Kyle ¨Porque necesitabas confiar en alguien. Pero este es mi límite¨</p>
<p>¨¿Vas a dejarme?¨</p>
<p>¨No lo sé¨ dijo ella, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. ¨Pero no pienso estar con alguien irresponsable- poderes o no¨ salió de su cuarto, volvió y se paró en el marco de la puerta blanca. ¨Vístete y vete, tengo que lavar las sábanas¨</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle volvió a su apartamento caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos y el sudor acumulándose en el cuello.</p>
<p>Se le ocurrió una curiosa similitud, mientras tiraba la bolsita con el condón usado a la basura: hacía diez años, su padre también se había desecho del producto de sus bolas.</p>
<p>Y tal vez compararse a sí mismo con el semen que acababa de tirar no fuera exactamente halagador o psicológicamente cuerdo, pero el hecho de haber usado condón era lo único que tenía a su favor en aquel momento, la única hebra de responsabilidad que podía esgrimir ante Alex para decirle <em>¡mira, no soy un completo irresponsable! </em></p>
<p>Kyle era el primero en admitir que tal vez se estaba excediendo con las drogas, consumiendo cada vez más seguido y en más cantidad… pero jamás le había robado dinero a su mamá, no era un drogadicto violento y nunca se había drogado sin alguien que lo cuidara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salvo por su último porro.</p>
<p>Ese se lo había dedicado a Aidara, en la soledad de su cuarto.</p>
<p>Esa vez, tenía los ojos rojos desde antes de fumar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodeo Drive.</p>
<p>El inicio de su carrera heroica comenzó en Rodeo Drive, la mañana después de pelear con Alex.</p>
<p>Para ser sincero, no sabía qué demonios estaba pensando.</p>
<p>Simplemente había estado desayunando con su mamá (ventajas de los sábados), hablando de la real posibilidad de tener que mudarse y hundiéndose en sus hotcakes de mezcla de caja, cuando se oyó un estrépito desde Rodeo Drive, como cuando se oye a kilómetros una explosión.</p>
<p>Maura había saltado de su asiento en pánico, corriendo a la ventana de su cuarto en lo que Kyle pudo reconocer como el pánico ciego de ser la siguiente ciudad en desaparecer del mapa de los EEUU.</p>
<p>Kyle, digno heredero de la generación z, sacó su teléfono y buscó la transmisión en vivo del sitio de noticias Los Ángeles LVNOW.</p>
<p>La cosa era… morada.</p>
<p>Un frio pánico lo cubrió hasta que hizo memoria y recordó todos los villanos destructores de ciudades conocidos.</p>
<p>No era un terremoto, no era Doomsday, no era Mongul.</p>
<p>Soltó un suspiro de alivio… hasta que vio una cabeza dorada con el pelo revuelto como pompón.</p>
<p>Con dedos temblorosos el chico cambió a Instagram, directo a las historias de Alex.</p>
<p>
  <em>Por favor, no estés allí. </em>
</p>
<p>Estaba transmitiendo en vivo.</p>
<p>Alex estaba allí.</p>
<p>Kyle salió disparado por la ventana de su cuarto, volando en un resplandor verde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La inexperiencia puede provocar la muerte, y Kyle no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>Se incorporó entre los restos de la vitrina, sacudiéndose los trozos de vidrio y lencería que lo cubrieron cuando aterrizó en Victoria Secret.</p>
<p>Lo había lanzado como una muñeca apenas le había hecho frente y tampoco le había sido muy difícil; medía más de dos metros, debía pesar media tonelada y Kyle era el estereotipo de otaku, flaco como una ramita.</p>
<p>Ohm, dijo que se llamaba. Como la unidad de medición de energía eléctrica.</p>
<p>Kyle podría burlarse, pero él se llamaba Linterna Verde.</p>
<p>¨¡VEN A ENFRENTARME!¨ bramaba el tipo, con una extraña voz cuadrada que venía del interior de su traje parecido al de Depredador.</p>
<p>Kyle hizo una nota mental de comprobar en internet si estaban filmando otra película de Depredador.</p>
<p>¨¡TE QUEMARÉ CON LA ENERGÍA DE LA CIUDAD!¨ siguió gritando, mientras le lanzaba rayos de energía puros de sus manos que Kyle, por pura suerte, pudo esquivar.</p>
<p><em> Concéntrate, </em>se dijo.<em> Es un villano, tienes que vencerlo. </em></p>
<p>¨híjole wey¨ masculló el chico, mordiéndose las notas de miedo que querían escapar de su voz. ¨creo que no se va a poder¨</p>
<p>Se lanzó hacia adelante, esperando que fuera suficiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No lo fue.</p>
<p>Una y otra vez, intentaba encajar un puñetazo en la cara del tipo… porque lo único que sabía sobre artes marciales era eso: pegar puñetazos.</p>
<p>(Ni siquiera buenos puñetazos: él era un niño de artes, no un deportista. Apenas recordaba cómo se suponía que debía poner el pulgar).</p>
<p>Y una y otra vez Ohm lo tomaba del brazo y lo lanzaba, claramente vuelto loco de emoción de tener un juguete para lanzar.</p>
<p>Kyle aprendió que el traje verde lo protegía, únicamente porque era imposible que no estuviera muerto de la cantidad de veces que aterrizó en el pavimento, en los autos o en las vitrinas de las tiendas.</p>
<p>No quitó que doliera como una perra.</p>
<p><em>Necesito bloquear los rayos, </em>pensaba el chico, desesperado.<em> Necesito cubrirme</em></p>
<p>Por fracción de segundo, recordó la tarde en su casa con Alex, las plataformas que había hecho para que la chica se parara encima.</p>
<p>
  <em>Algo como eso, algo como un escudo </em>
</p>
<p>El anillo zumbó, envolviendo su brazo de una suave calidez, y de la punta del mismo surgió una superficie redonda. Un escudo.</p>
<p>Con espíritu renovado, se lanzó contra Ohm, directamente a su rayo.</p>
<p>Sólo para que el escudo se rompiera apenas entró en contacto con la fuerza.</p>
<p>¨¿Qué demonios?¨ soltó el chico sorprendido, antes de que el rayo le llegara de lleno en el estómago.</p>
<p>Maldición.</p>
<p>Volvió a levantar el escudo, sólo para quedar suspendido en el aire, sosteniéndose el brazo del anillo para aguantar la fuerza del rayo de Ohm.</p>
<p>Se estaba riendo, pero Kyle no podía escuchar mucho bajo el sonido de la sangre en sus oídos y la letanía de no te rompas no te rompas hijo de tu chingada madre no te rompas-</p>
<p>¨¡No te rindas, Kyle!¨ Alex.</p>
<p>Alex le estaba pidiendo que no se rindiera.</p>
<p>
  <em>No me puedo rendir </em>
</p>
<p>Apretando los dientes, empujó hacia adelante el escudo, con una sólida idea formándose en su cabeza.</p>
<p>Como si respondiera a eso, el escudo comenzó a robustecerse, como si la luz verde se cristalizara en un escudo de esmeralda.</p>
<p>Cuando estuvo lo más cerca del tipo y ya no pudo avanzar, se propulsó hacia arriba, dejando que el rayo rompiera su construcción verde mientras se concentraba en otra cosa: de su anillo surgió una roca gigante, como las que habían en la playa.</p>
<p>Una roca gigante que estrelló sobre Ohm.</p>
<p>¨¡Toma esto, idiota!¨ gritó, antes de estrellar la roca otra vez.</p>
<p>¨¡ESTOY CONECTADO A TODA LA CIUDAD, TÚ NO-¨ gritó Ohm, antes del tercer golpe.</p>
<p>¨¡CÁLLATE CABRÓN!¨ le gritó Kyle, harto.</p>
<p>Cuando logró derribarlo, fue directo por su armadura.</p>
<p>¨¡AHHHHH!¨ gritó el tipo, ya no con la voz de robot. ¨¡no! ¡no me lastimes!¨</p>
<p>Era sorprendente a cantidad de pelotas que podían esfumarse cuando te derriba un adolescente con espinillas en la nariz.</p>
<p>¨¡Deja de joder! Sé lo que hago¨</p>
<p>No sabía lo que hacía.</p>
<p>Simplemente quería quitarle la armadura, y se le había ocurrido cortarla con el anillo, como si fuera un láser.</p>
<p>Resultó.</p>
<p>Todo lo que pasó después era borroso, como aquella vez que dejó caer un vaso de agua sobre un dibujo en acuarela.</p>
<p>Alex lo guió fuera de la escena cuando los espectadores empezaron a hacer preguntas, y el chico se dejó llevar de la mano como un niño perdido.</p>
<p>La euforia lo envolvía todo, desde el pecho de Kyle hasta el anillo, zumbando feliz en su mano.</p>
<p>Cuando Alex lo arrastró hasta uno de los callejones destrozados y le sacó el anillo, Kyle juntó sus bocas en un beso hambriento.</p>
<p>Alex lo abofeteó.</p>
<p>A Kyle no le importó, riendo como loco mientras sentía temblar las rodillas.</p>
<p>Había ganado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No es que lo perdonara, pero Alex ya no estaba tan enojada con él.</p>
<p>Por lo menos, desde que su cuenta de Instagram se llenaba de nuevos seguidores con sus constantes publicaciones del nuevo Linterna Verde.</p>
<p>A pocos días de febrero, la pareja comenzó a ir a la costa por las tardes otra vez, en la soledad de la playa de aguas peligrosas, escondidos entre los roqueríos mientras Kyle practicaba por horas.</p>
<p>(que ahora Kyle pudiera volar tenía mucho que ver, sobre todo porque ya no tenían que pasar horas en las autopistas de Los Ángeles.)</p>
<p>Mientras más avanzaban por la lista de construcciones que los otros linternas habían hecho, más convencido estaba Kyle de que debían ser superhombres.</p>
<p>Hacia el final de la tarde, mientras el cielo se tornaba rosa y el viento comenzaba a refrescar, Kyle cayó se espaldas a la arena, agotado.</p>
<p>¨No puedo más¨ jadeó, sacándose el anillo.</p>
<p>¨No lo entiendo¨ dijo ella, volviendo al video que estaban usando como guía. ¨Ellos no parecen cansados¨</p>
<p>Kyle se había dado cuenta de eso. De lo que también se había dado cuenta era que cada uno de los linternas hacía cosas distintas.</p>
<p>Era obvio que el de pelo oscuro hacía cosas simples, como bates de béisbol o trampas ratoneras… pero luego había toda una serie de expertos aviadores de la USAF en línea explicando cómo sus jets de combate eran perfectos, cada tornillo en el lugar donde debería estar.</p>
<p>El afroamericano era el amo de las estructuras, tanto que todo el línea pensaban que debía ser un ingeniero en construcción o algo así. Era simplemente imposible que una persona sin estudios sobre el tema pudiera levantar fortalezas mecánicas funcionales en medio de una batalla.</p>
<p>Y el pelirrojo… Él iba a su ritmo, muchas veces siendo sólo una bola de energía causando el mayor daño posible. Ah, y creaba mascotas de equipos de fútbol.</p>
<p>Evidentemente cada uno tenía su estilo, su propia gama de cosas que hacían sin esfuerzo, como si tuvieran un catálogo mental y sólo tuvieran que ojearlo por encima cada vez que necesitaban hacer algo que no fuera lanzar rayos a sus enemigos.</p>
<p>Alex se llevó la mano al pelo, pensativa.</p>
<p>¨¿Crees que sea porque no se esfuerzan?¨ preguntó el chico, con la vista fija en los labios de Alex, en la mueca que hacía cuando se mordía el interior de la mejilla, pensando.</p>
<p>¨Uh, creo que sé a lo que te refieres. El anillo hace lo que tú quieres que haga, verdad?¨</p>
<p>¨Si¨ dijo Kyle, tragándose el<em> duh. </em></p>
<p>¨Bueno, tal vez estamos haciendo esto mal¨ dijo ella, bloqueando su teléfono y dejándolo sobre su mochila. ¨Tal ves tienes que dejar de intentar copiar cosas, y hacer las que te salgan naturales¨</p>
<p>El chico se incorporó sobre sus codos. Eh, eso tiene sentido.</p>
<p>¨¿Por qué no pruebas con tu uniforme?¨</p>
<p>¨¿No te gusta?¨ preguntó el chico, volviendo a ponerse el anillo.</p>
<p>¨No es que no me guste, pero no eres tú¨ explicó la chica. ¨Ese es el uniforme del primero, y no creo que le haga gracia que le copies¨</p>
<p>¨No me gusta el del pelirrojo¨ dijo Kyle, automáticamente.</p>
<p>¨¿Y qué?¨ dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. ¨No lo hagas y ya. Eres artista, ¿no? Crea algo nuevo¨.</p>
<p>Algo nuevo.</p>
<p>Kyle se quedó en silencio, con la vista fija en el cielo.</p>
<p>Si se quedaban otra hora más, podrían ver las estrellas. Era imposible verlas en la ciudad, bajo toda esa capa de contaminación.</p>
<p>La verdad, no quería ser confundido con los otros… no es que fuese fácil, teniendo en cuenta que era físicamente como la mitad de cualquiera de los otros tres. Pero su traje los evocaba a ellos, y el chico no era ellos.</p>
<p>Era Kyle.</p>
<p>Un adolescente de la generación z, con alma de artista y un gusto por las drogas que comenzaba a ser peligroso.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos, imaginando.</p>
<p>Cuando los volvió a abrir, Alex tenía la boca abierta.</p>
<p>¨¿Qué crees?¨ dijo, extendiendo los brazos de su nuevo uniforme.</p>
<p>Alex lo miró de pies a cabeza, desde el traje negro con el pecho blanco y el símbolo de la linterna justo sobre su corazón, hasta las botas y guantes verdes, que parecían directamente sacados de Super Sentai.</p>
<p>Una sonrisa de cariño se extendió por su rostro.</p>
<p>¨¿No te da miedo de que te tachen de otaku?¨</p>
<p>Kyle se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.</p>
<p>¨Supongo que es inevitable¨</p>
<p>¨La máscara es extraña¨</p>
<p>Kyle se pasó las manos por la máscara, más cercana a una pieza de plástico que a la delicada tela de luz que había usado antes (aunque todo estaba hecho del mismo material verde antinatural).</p>
<p>¨Es un gusto adquirido¨</p>
<p>¨Bueno, creo que tiene posibilidades¨ dijo ella, sonriendo antes de alejarse y alzar su teléfono. ¨¡Prepárate!¨</p>
<p>Kyle se cruzó de brazos, infló el pecho y soltó una sonrisa confiada.</p>
<p>No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar más que en esa playa de california, bajo el cielo morado de la tarde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>el canon de DC es como la basura que guardas en tu armario: sabes que está ahí, a veces te das una vuelta y sacas un par de cosas que vas a usar, pero por regla general lo ignoras. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>así que mientras espero a que salga Linterna Verde bb en el Snyder cut vamos a joder al canon hasta que me persiga en mi pesadillas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>